


Something That's Shimmering and White

by idyll



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Mikey sees things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That's Shimmering and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pouncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/gifts).



Mikey's been different since he came back to them. Bob knows it's to be expected and preferable to the way Mikey was before he left, when he was haunting hallways and singing snatches of disturbing lyrics to himself while laughing. But it takes some getting used to, and Bob's just glad that his entire adult life has been spent adjusting and flying by the seat of his pants.

"Come on," Mikey says after a show; Bob can't even remember where they are, but it's a city and there's a downtown area nearby with several urban parks.

Mikey takes him to one, Worm trailing behind them at a close but respectful distance. The air is sharp, not yet biting, and Bob can feel Winter encroaching on late Autumn. The green space has tables set up on the grass with large umbrellas over each. Around them, trees are strung with white lights that wink and blink at random intervals.

"Look," Mikey says, pointing at the lights on one of the trees. "It's _Halos_."

Bob stares at Mikey, who grins and points at the tree again. At first all Bob sees is a line of small lights twined around branches, but when he pays attention and listens for it, he can hear the bass line for _Headfirst for Halos_ in the rhythmic blinking.

Bob's mouth parts and he looks to Mikey again. Mikey smiles slightly and then leans against his side. A few months ago, this moment would have been different. Mikey would have stared at the lights and then babbled incoherently, or maybe just gotten lost in the ebb and flow of the lights until Bob had to literally shake him out of a frightening melancholy.

"Is this what you see?" he asks. "I mean, like...all the time, and shit?"

"Yeah." Mikey turns his head towards another tree, with a different rhythm of lights, and curls an arm around the back of Bob's neck and lets himself hang.

Bob keeps them both upright and wraps an arm around Mikey's thin waist.

.End


End file.
